Everyone has someone
by mzdarkstar
Summary: [ONESHOT] One of the HSM girls wonders why things in life comes in pairs . . . and why she isn't in one.


**So, I wanted to try this out, just to see how well it goes. I hope you like it, please review!**

**This story is dedicated to DramaticStarlet, who has written so many awesome one shots, I had to have a go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. Both Jacks. I don't own Jack, as in 'nothing', and I don't own Jack as in 'Jack Bolton', if that _is_ his name. So, yeah.**

* * *

Everyone has someone.

Right?

Adam and Eve, for example.

Male and female.

You know?

It keeps the balance.

Water anf Fire, Light and Dark, Good and Bad.

Right? (Correct me if I'm wrong because i'm going out of my mind here.)

So why the hell am I on my own?

It just doesn't make sense does it?

I'm liked, I'm funny, I'm smart.

I'm not a bad person.

Sure I have my flaws but it's not like I've committed a crime, is it?

Huh? Well, what do you call a crime, then? Graffiting my name on a wall isn't that bad is it?

And I only took one sweet from that shop. It cost 5p and I forgot it was there. Okay?

(**A.N. for Americans, switch that to 'it cost 1****¢'. Gabriella lives in America, after all.**)

So why am I on my own?

Mom's gone out with Dad to an Italian Restaurant.

They never go out. Well, hardly ever.

Rarely.

Sometimes.

Okay, okay, they do go out often, but why did they choose this particular night to leave me on my own?

It's not right. It's not _fair_.

And what about my friends? They all have someone.

Kelsi's working on the fall musical with Ryan. They're dotty about each other. When the hell did that happen? She was with Jason before, remember?

Not anymore. Jason has Martha. Martha Cox. What a friggin' joy.

And Taylor? She has Chad. That's just great. I liked him too, you know. But Taylor liked him more. And Chad liked her better.

Convienient, isn't it?

So I'm on my own.

Even Sharpay is with someone! She's so nutty about Zeke; she's completely forgotten Troy.

When-did-that-happen? Have I slept for a hundred days and missed a vital part of life where everyone finds someone and leaves the loners to their sad life?

And of course, there's Troy. He's got someone. He's got me. But he's not with me, is he? He's with Aura. My Cousin. Wonderful.

So now I'll just sit here on my ass watching TV.

It's so depressing.

The fridge has a freezer. My bed has the mattress. The TV has the VCR _and_ DVD Player.

I can't understand! Why me?

Where did I go wrong?

I'm not getting dinner from the damn fridge, I'm not going to my damned bed, and I'm _not_ watching the stupid TV.

I'll just sit here till the world ends and the last person on earth finally realises I'm here.

---

You'll never guess what's happened.

The Italian restaurant was closed. Mum and Dad came home to spend the evening with their daughter. Mum said she didn't want to leave me here on my own anyway.

Sharpay texted me to say that she was bored; Zeke got irritated and went home because she refused to bake but insisted hanging around in the kitchen. She's on her own in the kitchen now.

When I asked about Ryan, she said that they both couldn't agree on the tune for the main song, so they agreed to disagree and Kelsi went home.

Then, Taylor came on MSN to tell me that her date with Chad was a disaster, and that she's on her own now.

Shocked by all the sudden news, I get dinner from the fridge, and turn on the TV. I'm too hyper to go to bed.

To round it all off, I got a call from Troy Bolton himself. He'd broken up with Aura. He said that he never really liked Aura anyway . . . not as much as he liked me.

Of course, I'm positively shining right now, Troy just said he liked me for goodness sake.

He asked me if I wanted to go out sometime.

So what did I do?

Turn him down, of course.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . what?

Don't gawp at me like that!

One moment everyone has someone, next moment, it blows up in their face. If something that heartbreaking can happen in a split second . . .

I'd rather be on my own, thanks very much!

* * *

**What did you think? Did you guess that it was Gabriella?**

**This is the first one-shot I've written, and I wanted it to have an impact.**

**Mz Dark Star x x x **


End file.
